randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Embeecherry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Rockers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fudge page. All new members are required to check out the Rules page and please follow the rules, if not, they will result in bans. Also, check out the To-Do List on the Home Page. This list contains things that need to be done and the best pages in that category and the stubs page if you want to edit our not-so-good pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentCarmen12 (Talk) 00:30, April 26, 2011 OMG ITS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 00:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome hope you enjoy Random Rockers Wiki!! Hey come check out mah page!.. CC- stands for coca-cola-Colacube231!:D That's OK- and this wiki os for people to make pages on whatever they want! Have you done anymore drawings? Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 02:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) hehe, not yet. I'll let you know as soon as i do... Gotta go now, BYE!!! PS, do you like my siggy?! I'm firin' mah lazah!! 02:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry I just love your drawings Daimon Cray I saw them on the Animal Crossing Wiki but I'm banned by minifig-me I saw he even blocked Super Alpaca... dang! Omigosh, Minifig did that? i never would've guessed! maybe he's going out of control with power... i'm scared of him now... well, uh, you should sign your posts so that people know who they're talking to. I'm firin' mah lazah!! 03:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Oops sorry!! Yup Minifig-Me blocked him like twice I think because I was looking on the Animal Crossing Wiki but I did repeat stuff but I'm not on his side. I don't think SuperAlpaca would ever do anything that bad. I wonder if he is going power crazy and have you ever had hummus? Colacube231 I am in love with hummus and that's why i made that page! I'm firin' mah lazah!! 23:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Oh I've never tasted hummus!! I like your picture what is it? Colacube231...peace and coca-cola Which picture? I'm firin' mah lazah!! 23:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Oh your ummm avatar because I like it!! cOlacUbE231:D Oh, that! It's a chibi drawing of Plusle, Minun and Pikachu. I didn't draw it tho. I'm firin' mah lazah!! 01:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Ooh that is awesome!! I thought it was Pikachu. The only Pokemon game I have is Pokemon Fire Red which ones do you have?? Colacube231...peace and coca-cola Sorry I've been super inactive on the wiki, i'm kinda busy with track and field, plus i'm studying... we had 2 tests this week and another one on friday. Anyways, Colacube, I have Pokemon Pearl, HeartGold and Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. They're all really fun. I'm firin' mah lazah!! 22:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Welcome and wassup my good friend! We ARE friends, right? 0_o I hearts Miku!Miku... always loved, even though you're a hologram! 00:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, NintendoLover, we are friends... because I LOVE MIKU TOO!! LETS BE VOCALOID FANS TOGETHER!!! Mah favourite is Luka, but I like Miku too. Lets chat soooon!! I'm firin' mah lazah!! 18:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry It's okay and I asked you because I REALLY want to get a new Pokemon game!! I have a Wii and a Nintendo DSiXL. I've heard of HeartGold though I think I saw it at Target do you know what Target is? I live in a VERY small town. hellO I am Colacube!!XD LOL, here in Canada they're gonna change EVERY Zellers to Target now. So I'm gonna see them every day. I'm firin' mah lazah!! 18:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Embeecherry Oh wow you live in Canada?? Do you know a store called K-Mart here where I live we don't have on but there is one in Atwater but I don't live there.:( Colacube231 and I am OUT! Yeah, I live in Vancouver! GO CANUCKS!!! And yes, there are a few k-marts, but not very many... PS, do you like vocaloid??? ~~Embeecherry~~ Ummmm I'm not in to Anime that much so I guess.... but I don't know what they are. Colacube231......Adios! Click here, then here, then here. There! Fill yourself with vocaloid knowkedge! ~~Embeecherry~~ Okay oh I forgot to tell you please go to my wiki here is the link randomlove.wikia.com I will give you admin powers if you join!! Hope you join. Colacube231